


Sinfully Delicious

by xXGodlyPineapplexX



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGodlyPineapplexX/pseuds/xXGodlyPineapplexX
Summary: Things have finally calmed down in Story Brooke. Emma and Killian are finally able to spend time together without having to worry about anything. Regina and Robin Hood are so nauseatingly cute together, it even makes Snow White want to barf. For once it seems that everyone can be happy and all is right in the world. But this is Story Brooke we're talking about. Nothing happy, ever stays very long.A Regina Mills x Reader love story because I can't get enough of this beautiful badass





	1. Prologue

Before you even ask, yes this is a love story. Yes there will be a happy ending. No it will not be cute and fluffy the whole damn time. It's not going to be one of those stories. Instead, this is a tale that puts a new perspective on the world of love. Most people adore the notion that love is always perfect and carefree. We as humans, love the idea of being in love. It makes sense that so many of us enjoy a perfect romance novel or romcom. In the worlds that we create, things that go wrong aren't often seen, but can be easily fixed. But in reality love is complicated. Sometimes things work out and sometimes they don't. But rather than discouraging you, I'm going to tell you a story about two people who managed to find each other's hearts against the odds. Now be forewarned this story does not start out with our heroes already being in love and going on adventures, as I stated before. But rest assured there will be a happy ending, eventually. So with that in mind, lets take a peek at our main heroine's previous life, and let the story begin. 

-

Long long ago, in a land torn apart by war and bloodshed, there lived a simple girl. This girl had everything she could ever want. Money, a loving father, a beautiful steed, and the love of her life always by her side keeping her safe. Even with all the pain and suffering that surrounded the outside world of her home, she still felt at ease. She had everything that would qualify her life to be perfect. Well, most of the time her life was perfect. There was one major hiccup in her master plan to achieve happiness.

"Regina. Come here darling." Oh great, it's mommy dearest. There is the hiccup now. 

"What is it mother? Can't you see that I'm trying to train with daddy?" Regina asked with exasperation lacing her voice.

"Oh nonsense there's no reason for you to train when you ride like a man in the first place," Cora said while waving her hand in the air.

"Mother!" 

"Well its true my darling. Sooner or later, you were going to have to face the reality of it eventually."

"Cora, that's no excuse for you to be so harsh to Regina." 

"Quit coddling her Henry!" Cora snapped. "If she never grows up, she'll never learn how to be a lady, and then she'll never be queen! My hard work up to this point will be for naught if this happens."

"Mother why won't you just let me be happy? Its my life I can make my own choices!" Regina pleaded.

"Oh please you don't know what you want. I know what you want." 

"You don't know anything about me!" Regina defended.

"I know you, better than you think. Everything I have done was to give you your best chance. Someday you will be queen and when you have a grasp on the power that comes with it, you'll never want to let go. Trust me on this my darling you'll thank me later." 

"But I don't want to be queen!"

"Not yet. But you will." 

3 Years Later...

"I give you her imperial majesty, Queen Regina!"

"Thank you all for accepting me as your Queen. I promise to help my husband govern so that our days of prosperity continue to venture forth, and I promise to be an excellent mother to Snow White." 

"Long live King Leopald."

"Long live Queen Regina!"

"Yahhhhh!"

2 Years Later....

"Ugh, I can't stand it here! Nobody knows what it's like to be trapped. I want this suffering to end!" Regina huffed as she paced back and forth.

"I am terribly sorry you feel that way Milady." 

"Do you know what it's like to be surrounded by so many people and yet you still feel unwanted?" 

"No ma'am, I cannot say that I have. But that is because I have always just had myself. I've never had anyone to really want me to begin with." 

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised brow. 

"Yes ma'am, it is so." 

"Then that is going to change. Come here __, I want you. Let me show you what it means to be wanted."

1Year Later....

"How could you do this to me __? After everything I gave you, this is how you repay me?" Regina asked with anger lacing her words.

"Like you have room to talk. You just can't let yourself be happy can you? I have given up everything for you Regina! I gave you servitude, I gave you my trust, I gave you my heart! But instead of accepting my love you took it and threw it away."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. It is your fault that we aren't together!" Regina snapped.

"You broke up with me! I didn't do anything wrong, it is your fault we aren't together!"

"My fault? I came to ask for a second chance when I saw you sleeping with that trash! But I can see that I didn't mean much to you since you moved on so quickly."

"You know what your problem is? You let your hatred control you, when you could have been happy with me. We could have had everything, but you didn't want that. You don't the get the right to lecture me on my actions!" 

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am your QUEEN and you will show me respect!" 

"With all due respect, your majesty, I will only give it, to those who deserve it."

"You think you can treat me like this? You had nothing before I came to you, you owe me!" 

"I owe you nothing Regina. I did nothing wrong and I will not let you make me look like the villain." 

"You want to be a hero? Fine, good luck trying to play good guy when all everyone will see you as, is a monster." 

"What are you talking ab-ah!" 

"You always did say you liked the nighttime best," Regina said while smirking. "Lets see how well you enjoy it now, since there is no way you can ever see the sunlight again."

"What did you do to me?!" 

"I simply fulfilled your wish of being a hero. People will see you as a monster and it is up to you to convince them otherwise. But good luck with that by the way."

"Revenge. I will get revenge on you if it is the last thing I do."

"Please, this is me we're talking about. You can't stand up to me," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo." 

"I'm sorry but what does that have to do with anything? Let alone why the hell are you speaking Latin?"

"Your little piece of heaven will not exist. I will destroy your happiness right before your very eyes." 

"I am not afraid of you __." 

"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo."

"Why do you keep saying th-"

"It translates to, 'If I cannot bend the will of Heaven, then I will move Hell.' If I cannot be a part of your heaven, then I will bring hell to you." 

"Your idle threats mean nothing to me." 

"It is not a threat Regina. It is a promise...."


	2. Chapter 1

~Present day Storybrooke~

It was a calm and beautiful day in Storybrooke, Maine. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. On the surface it seemed everything was perfect. However nothing in Storybrooke is ever what it looks like. While most people are off doing their own thing and enjoying the temporary peace, Regina was busy keeping order around town along with Emma and the rest. But on the off chances that nothing is going to go horribly wrong, Regina likes to unwind and enjoy her day by spending time with the love of her life. Which is exactly what she is doing right now as she layed under her apple tree and started to point out the many different shapes the clouds had to offer. 

"Regina darling what are you thinking about?" Robin asked while turning his head to look at her.

"Oh I'm just thinking about the most spectacular man in the world while cataloging the shapes these clouds are making," Regina said while turning her gaze away from the sky and directing it on him. "What are you thinking about darling?"

"Well, this man is thinking about the most wonderful woman who happens to be right in front of me," he said while smiling at her lovingly.

"Is that right?" Regina asked as a dazzling smile broke across her face. "Well, what else do you think about?" 

"I think..." Robin paused and brushed her lower lip with his thumb, "I want to kiss those gorgeous lips of yours," He claimed and moved his face closer to hers.

"Ooh, please do," Regina whispered against his lips.

 

Everything about Robin, Regina loved. From his swirly, slicked dark brown hair, to his soft and perfect lips. She loved how he saw past all the evil she had done. She loved how he managed to make her heart flutter every time she was near him. She loved how he always thought of her happiness before his own. This man was her soulmate without a doubt. Everything is always so perfect when she's with him. Especially right now. Having Robin's lips move against her own, always makes breathing such a shame.

"Did you know I love you?" Robin asked after pulling away to catch a breathe. 

"Well, did you know that I love you?" 

"I do now." 

"Well that's good to know. Now then since I've got that out of the way, how about we get back to what we were doing?"

"I like that idea." 

"Good, so do I," Regina said and pulled him in for another kiss.

Usually whenever those two kiss, it's mostly gentle pecks and soft, sweet, slow kisses. Every once in a while however, their kisses tend to escalate very quickly. Gone was the slow and gentleness that Robin was used to. Instead Regina's kisses this time, were desperate and needy. Whenever her tongue traced over his bottom lip and immediately began exploring every crevice as soon as he granted her access, his heart would practically set itself on fire. So many things he wished he could do to her in that moment but he never did. Regina was always the one to take control and that's simply how he liked it. It's not often Regina dared to be so bold with him nor does she usually initiate a kiss such as this. These kinds of kisses were the best she had to offer. They always reminded him of apples and cinnamon. A perfect combination in his opinion. It was so easy for him to get lost in the world of Regina. Not even Marian could make him feel like this. The same could be said about Regina as well. It was very easy for her other senses to stop working whenever Robin was near. She could hardly form a thought with him so close. Which explains why she never heard the footsteps making their way towards her.

 

"Oh, gross mom! I did not need to see that!" Henry shouted while covering his face. Within a flash Regina detached herself from Robin and sat up quickly as though nothing had happened. Meanwhile Robin was lying on the grass is a disheveled heap while trying to catch his breath. 

"Henry, what are you doing back from school already?" Regina asked while straightening out her shirt.

"It's the end of the quarter. You forgot we got out early today," Henry stated simply. 

"And since you weren't there to pick him up, I went ahead and did so that way he wouldn't have to walk home alone," Emma said as she walked over to them.

"I am sorry I was not there to pick you up Henry. I promise it won't happen again." 

"That's okay mom. I'm glad to see that you're happy at least." 

"I'm with the kid though, no making out in the open," Emma said while sticking out her tongue in disgust. Regina just sighed and turned to her with an exasperated look on her face.

"Miss Swan, you can go now. Your services are no longer needed." 

"Come on Regina don't be so harsh," Robin said while wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I'm gonna go before this blows up into a huge fight!" Henry shouted before running into the house and away from the cannon fire.

"Actually Madam Mayor, I had another reason for coming over here."

"Then get on with it already Miss Swan. I don't want anymore of my time to be wasted by you beating around the bush."

"Hey take it easy I'm just the messenger. Early today Mary Margret was at Granny's and saw something out of the ordinary."

"Alright, well what is so unusual that you had to bring it to my attention?"

"There's a new person here. A face that we've never seen before." A new face? That's impossible, Regina placed a protection spell around the town. Nobody from the outside world is able to slip through the barrier.

 

"That's impossible, I have the town protected by a magic barrier. Nobody from outside of Storybrooke should be able to get in here without my help." 

"Well it seems your barrier is losing it's touch. They've checked into Granny's already and it seems they plan to be staying here for a while."

"Did you speak with this mysterious person?"

"No, Ruby did and she's been keeping me updated. This person is pretty mysterious. They wouldn't even bother talking and instead wrote everything down on a piece of paper."

"What are they mute?"

"Don't know. But I figured it was the mayor's job to know every resident in Storybrooke so I'm just letting you know right now."

"Well what do they look like?"

"Never took the bike helmet off."

"Did Ruby ever get the reason for their sudden intrusion?"

"All they told her was they needed a place to stay. That and they were here to see an old friend."

"Who?"

"Didn't say."

"Of course they didn't. Nothing can ever be that easy can it?"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter hopefully you guys liked it and if you have any ideas or suggestions to make it better please hit me up!


	3. Chapter 2

After conversing with Emma, Regina thought it would be best to deal with the mysterious stranger right away. So, with a soft smile on her face, Regina kissed Robin goodbye and told him she would seen him later before poofing over to Granny's in a swirl of purple smoke. She had figured all she had to do was tell Granny to give her the mystery person's information. That's why she made her way over to Granny's right away. However when she got there, things got a little bumpy.

"I am the mayor of this town it is my job to know all the residents!"

"And I'm telling you, I cannot disclose my clientele's personal information."

"For heavens sake just tell me the damn room number!" 

"I can't tell you that without the permission of the client." 

"This is becoming ridiculous!"

"Well if you don't like the way I run my establishment then you can just le-"

"26B, that's the room number your mystery person is staying in."

"Ruby that is not allowed!"

"Thank you Ruby, at least someone is reasonable." 

Not even bothering to listen to the rest of Granny's protests, Regina made her way up the stairs and towards the mystery person's door. Eventually she made her way down the hallway and found the door that Ruby had said they were in. 

"Okay, time to see who you really are mystery person," Regina whispered to herself before knocking loudly on the door.

 

Regina waited a while and didn't hear anything from the room. She figured that maybe the mystery person wasn't in their room. But if that was the case then she would have been alerted by the others. Regina knows about everything that goes on in Storybrooke. Which is why she decided to knock again. Again, she waited for a response but got nothing. Only this time she heard shuffling behind the door. Well at least she's making progress.

Within a few moments the door opened and the mystery figure stood in the doorway. Well time to find out who this person is.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills. I am the mayor of Storybrooke and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." she said politely while trying to peer through their tinted helmet visor. 

The mysterious figure just tilted their head and stood off to the side inviting Regina into their room. Not wanting to be rude, Regina took a step inside and sat down on the couch followed by the person who sat right beside her.

"This is a lovely room you have. You must be quite wealthy to afford it," Regina mused while turning towards the person.

The person said nothing and continued to stare at her through the black visor. Regina thought that maybe they were mute after all. In a desperate attempt to get the person to say something, Regina started babbling randomly.

"I can leave if you are uncomfortable with me be-"

"Regina Mills, it's been a long time. I never thought I would see the day where you came and found me." That voice... where has she heard it before?

"I'm sorry but do we know each other?" she asked while clenching her fingers nervously.

"Perhaps, in another life. Or another world." The figure spoke softly while kicking their feet up on to Regina's lap.

"Are you saying you are from the enchanted forest?" she asked while carefully moving their feet off of her.

"I'm not saying that at all. In fact where I come from, it is much worse." 

"Where are you from?" 

"Your past." 

 

Her past? Why does everyone from her past keep showing up so randomly? Better yet, who is this person and why do they sound so familiar and make her so unhinged?

"Who are you? I demand to know."

"I see you haven't changed after all these years your majesty. Still pushy and demanding as ever I see."

"How dare you! You have no right to speak to me that way!" 

"Aha, I have every right to speak to you that way, Corazon." 

Corazon? Why did they just call her Corazon? It didn't make any se-wait a minute. Corazon ... there was only one person who ever called her that. 

"How did you find me __?" she asked nervously.

 

Ah yes, you were the mysterious figure. It had been many years since you saw your ex-girlfriend. Finally after so much searching, you managed to track her down. Which is exactly why you showed up in Storybrooke unannounced. It wouldn't be much fun if you announced your arrival. Everyone loves surprises right? Chuckling with delight, Regina watched as the mysterious figure pull off their helmet and shake their hair free before pushing back their (h/l), (h/c), flowing locks, out of their face. When she saw the face underneath the helmet, her heart stopped beating completely.

"Its been a long time hasn't it, Regina?" you asked arrogantly with a smug smirk plastered to your face.

"Not long enough..." she muttered under her breath. 

"Oh come now, is that any way to treat your beloved? To think I traveled all the way here just to be reunited with you and you don't want to see me," you said in a mocking manner with a fake, hurt expression stricken across your face.

"We both know that you came here for something else so cut to the chase already," Regina stated firmly. 

"Feisty. I see that hasn't changed either."

"Enough already! Just tell me why you are here..." she snapped.

"My my, you certainly are quite testy. What's the matter Regina? Does me being here remind you of what you did? Does it remind you of the person you used to be?" you asked while inching towards her with a dangerous glint in your eye. "Or does my presence make you feel things you wished would remain forgotten?"

"I am not that same person!" she snapped again and scooted away from you quickly. 

"Is that so? The Evil Queen has managed to actually throw away the darkness in her heart? I find that notion laughable," you said while crossing your arms in a haughty manner.

"What do you want from me __? Why are you even here?" she asked while clenching her fingers tightly. 

 

To think it's possible for her to forget what she did to you, how arrogant of her. She really hasn't changed after all these years has she? 

"You know, I find it to be mind boggling that the Evil Queen has the audacity to forget what she did to me."

"It's been over twenty years since the last time I saw you __. Do you honestly expect me to remember all the people I've had a history with?" 

"I expect you to remember what you did to your ex-lover at least." you huffed softly. 

"You are part of my past which I want nothing to do with," Regina said as she stood up and began to leave.

She's leaving. Does she really believe she can just walk away from you? Treat is as though, this meeting never happened? How foolishly arrogant she he has become. 

"Oh, is that so?" You mused and stood up with her. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Regina, but I'm not done with you yet," you continued speaking before flicking your hand and sending her flying into the wall. In order to keep her from trying to leave again you waved your hand and made the wallpaper trap her arms and legs down. The current position she was in had her looking like a starfish. Quite amusing indeed.

"Gmpf..."

"I said I would bring hell your way and that's what I intend to do," you stated as you stalked your way over to her.

"You can't hurt me. I have people here who will notice if I go missing and they will know you were responsible."

"I'm not scared of them or your precious little merry man in tights. As far as I'm concerned..." you trailed off and ran your finger her down her neck while bringing your lips up to her ear, "You're the only person in my sight."

 

Regina's back stiffened against the wall as she tried to get away from your touch. For some odd reason when you had your finger pressed against her neck, it left her skin feeling cold and crawly. 

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be a monster?" you asked softly and trailed your fingertips down to her collarbone.

"This is the Evil Queen you're talking to dear..."

"Not that way. I'm talking about the fact I can never walk among people in the daylight ever again. Or better yet in order to survive I feed off of the life essence of others. Do you know what it's like to walk alone as some sort of legitimate monster?" 

"I... wouldn't know," Regina whispered softly.

"Of course not, because you wouldn't have made me this way if you had known. You would have found another way to make me suffer."

"Get on with it __, what do you want from me?"

"I promised you if I cannot be a part of your Heaven then I will bring Hell to you. I'm making good on my promise that I made all those years ago." 

"I am not scared of you __, you have no chance at beating me here." 

"Is that so?" you scoffed and drug your fingernail across her neck. 

"OW! What are you doing?"

"Showing you what it's like to be helpless. That, and I can't stand liars I never have," you stated simply. 

With one swift motion, your face was near her neck in an instant. All thoughts that Regina was planning on saying flew out the window when she felt your tongue lap up the blood that had welled from her cut. Her blood, it was sweet and tangy just like everything else you remembered about her. The only difference is she can't hide the emotions from you any longer.

"What the hell was that for?" Regina asked as she shuddered involuntarily.

"Not scared of me eh?" you smirked and brought your lips up to hers before stopping an inch in front of them. "Funny, that's not what your blood suggested."


	4. Chapter 3

Fear. An emotion and concept that Regina has no experience with. At least, that's what she would like to be able to admit. The only other times she remembered being afraid, was when she had to deal with her mother, and she thought Henry was going to die. But, now that her mother is out of the picture and Henry is safe in his room, she shouldn't have anything to be afraid of right? Wrong. She knew that eventually her past would catch up with her. But what she did not anticipate was the fact that you in particular, hadn't forgotten about her. Much less you had grown stronger as well. Most people when they break up on bad terms act as if the other person never existed. She assumed that was how things were going to be for your case. But instead here she was trapped within the walls of your room at your mercy. You could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to fight back. As much as she hates to admit it, this feeling of helplessness makes her afraid. You, always made her feel afraid.

She has had many people make threats against her life. Only one person ever followed through on it but ultimately failed. Oddly enough, that person is now one of her good friends. Fate is sometimes cruel and ironic isn't it?

"My, have I scared you to the point you had to retreat into your mind?" you asked while smirking at her.

"I told you I am not scared. What you have mistaken for fear is actually anger. You better pray I don't get out of this trap." 

"Oh really? You know, you can try and act tough all you want. But you can't lie to me."

"Who said I am lying?" 

"Your words say one thing," you trailed off and looked down at her neck before running your finger across the visible vein, "But your body says another. Every breath you take, every sound you make, gives your feelings away. Words can belie how you are truly feeling. But the body is never faulty. Then again you already knew this I'm sure. After all, you're the one who made me an expert on physiology and anatomy." 

"If all you're going to do is flirt awkwardly with me, then I have other places to be."

 

Even in this rather undesirable situation, Regina still retains her arrogant and haughty attitude. Its a wonder this woman hasn't been given a prize for being totally narcissistic. 

"You do realize I could kill you in an instant. I would be careful on how you speak to me."

"Obviously, you are incapable of killing me. You would have done it by now." 

Does she really believe you won't do more than a thumb prick to hurt her? Perhaps it's time to up the anty.

"I warned you," you growled before driving your canines into her neck. 

Regina let out a loud gasp as she tried to pull her neck away from you. The only problem is her back was against a wall, literally. With every drop you took she could feel the magic draining from her. Since when were able to do that, and why are you making her head spin? That is certainly something she shouldn't be feeling. Eventually you pulled away and her thoughts finally started to come back to her. When she came to, the sight before her nearly made her blood run cold. You hadn't done anything more to her, but the look you were giving her screamed I'm going to eat you alive if you try that again. What was she supposed to do when a pair of glowing crimson eyes were watching her every move? You just sank your teeth into her neck and drew blood from it. Not to mention that blood was currently running down your chin. Although she hates to even think this way, you looked very desirable in that moment. Perhaps it's her inkling towards power that is making her attracted to you. That's the most logical explanation. But then again she did find you incredibly desirable when you two were together back then. Sometimes she found herself thinking of you involuntarily and started to picture what you might look like in her mind. Not that she would ever admit that to you now of course. You'd be smug and never let her forget that if you found out she thought about you after your break up.

 

"Well I'll be damned," you whispered softly. 

"You'll be damned what?" Regina asked snapping out of her inner narrative.

"You really do love this man in tights. I never thought it would be possible for you to actually feel something other than contempt for a person," you said while sitting down on the couch.

"Of course I do, he is my soulmate after all." 

"Soulmate?" you mused and stared at her before scoffing and then breaking into a hysterical fit of laughter. Eventually you laughed so much that you lost your balance and fell backwards onto the couch while holding your stomach. Regina narrowed her eyes at you in irritation and waited for you to stop laughing so that she could ask you what the hell was so funny. When you finally managed to control yourself, you sat upright and wiped the tears from the corner of your eyes. 

"I don't see what is so funny," she said irritably.

"You say he is your soulmate, and yet he has not come to your rescue. The idea of a soulmate existing is laughable. Soulmates aren't real they are a fantasy that we have created in a desperate attempt for love. It is a foolish notion."

"He is my soulmate! He loves me regardless all of the evil that I have done and he's changed me for the better!" she argued.

"You know, I loved you Regina. I would have given you the world if that's what you wanted. We could have been happy together," you stated and walked over to her.

"You ruined any chance of that happening," she snarled.

"What you saw took place after you broke my heart. You were no longer my girlfriend therefore I had every right to heal as I saw fit."

"....."

"But that's okay, if you hadn't walked in on me I would have never been cursed, and then I would never have become this powerful. And we wouldn't be in this lovely situation now," you said while gripping her cheeks tightly. 

"What.... are you going to do to me...?" she asked through clenched teeth.

 

Smirking at her again, you tilted her chin up and looked at the two puncture marks you left on her neck. After all these years, she still retained her youthful glow. This woman was still breathtaking to you in every way possible. It angered you greatly to find out she's with another person and that she truly cared for him. This was not how things were meant to be. She belonged to you and this was meant to be your happy ending not his.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," you said and let go of her.

"Aren't you going to make me live in hell?" she asked while raising a brow. 

"Oh, of course I am. However I'm not going to kill you, there's no point. Even after everything you did to me I still love you undeniably so," you told her while grabbing your helmet and placing it on your head.

"Well you should move on because I'm already with the person I'm meant to be with forever," she said softly. He won't be for very much longer if you have anything to do with it. 

"Not if he isn't in the picture," you growled and opened the door. With wide eyes and panic stricken across her face, Regina began thrashing about trying desperately to escape from the prison you had trapped her in.

"Don't you dare touch him! I will kill you if you do! You think this will make me love you?" she half glared half pleaded with you.

"You may hate me at first, hell you may hate me forever. But you'll get over it. After all, if you were able to fall out of love with me so easily, then falling in love again should be a piece of cake."


	5. Chapter 4

Of all the crazy and ridiculous things to happen to Regina, being trapped in a wall again, takes the cake. How did she end up like this? Oh yeah, she foolishly went to your room and then got herself trapped inside. To be fair though, she had no idea you were the mystery person. That was one part of her past she didn't ever expect to see again. To say she was surprised is an understatement. What did surprise her was your appearance and how you acted. Before you were quiet and gentle. You reminded her of a mouse. It was one of the reasons she did like you at the time. But now, you are dark and bloodthirsty. Your aura oozed power and malicious intent. Your eyes burned with fire and hatred. You reminded her so much of herself after she lost Daniel. It was scary, too scary. She didn't ever want to remember what she used to be like and seeing you again, was like looking in a mirror. 

 

"What have I done?" she sighed and slammed her head against the wall. 

"Regina?" a voice called out. Wait a minute... she recognized that voice anywhere!

"Snow! Snow I'm in the room on the left!" she called out. Very quickly she heard footsteps thundering close to her door before watching a foot kick it open.

"Regina! What happened to you?!" Snow cried and ran over to her. Followed behind Snow White, Emma came waltzing in and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Regina.

"Woah, what happened here?" she asked with a raised brow.

"If you would let me out of here I would be more than happy to tell you," Regina said in irritation. Getting the memo Emma held her hands up for a split second in surrender, before waving her hand and shooting magic at the wallpaper causing it to release the hold it had on Regina. With a soft grunt, Regina landed on the ground safely and started to dust herself off.

"Regina. Who did this to you?" Emma asked in concern.

"Something.... from my past has caught up to me," she sighed.

"Something? Or someone?" Snow asked with a skeptical look on her face.

 

Regina sighed again and straightened out her jacket before turning towards Snow and Emma. "Someone did this to me," she whispered softly. "Your mystery person to be precise."

"Who was it? I'll kick their ass for you if you want me to," Emma offered while cracking her knuckles.

"No, please don't interfere Miss Swan. They're dangerous enough to begin with, I don't need your blood on my hands."

"This is me we're talking about, Regina. I'm not going down without a fight." 

"With all due respect Miss Swan," Regina snapped and sent her an aggravated/worried glare, "You haven't faced anyone quite like this person. You'd be killed in a heartbeat. Even Gold doesn't compare to them."

"You must have really screwed them over if they're that strong and pissed at you," Emma scoffed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Miss Swan," Regina deadpanned.

"Regina... who is this mystery person?" Snow asked while trying not panic.

"It's ... __...." she said softly. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

 

"Ah, what a glorious day to stir trouble up and make everyone's lives a living hell," you chirped while spinning around giddily. To see Regina become so afraid after one measly threat to her pretty boy in tights, made your heart soar. In all of your years knowing her, you've only seen that look of fear one other time. When she told you she loved you. She was so afraid that you wouldn't reciprocate her feelings with them being that strong, so you quickly put her at ease by confirming your feelings with a kiss. You two used to be so happy together. What a shame that had to end. Oh well, that's just how life is sometimes. Not much you can change about the past now. However there is nothing stopping you from making her precious Robin Hood's life a living hell. That sounds very fun indeed.

 

"Oomph," a voice grunted. "That hurt..." 

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going next time," you snapped and sent whoever bumped into you a scathing glare.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean too.." the small boy stuttered.

"Forget it, just be more careful next time kid," you sighed and jumped up onto your heels before offering him your hand.

"Thanks.." he muttered softly and grabbed your hand. With one quick tug you pulled him up onto his feet and dusted his jacket off.

"Well now that I've done my good deed for the day, I'm off. Later kid," you scratched his head and proceeded to walk away from him.

"Wait!" the boy shouted and ran after you. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Just someone passing through, that's all," you said while picking up your pace. 

"Really? We don't usually get new visitors here in Storybrooke."

"Guess I'm special then," you shrugged your shoulders.

"You must be! My name is Henry, what's yours?" he asked while looking up at you.

"Persistent little squirt," you thought to yourself. "My name is (fake name)."

"Well it's nice to meet you (fake name)!" he chirped while smiling up at you warmly.

"Well isn't he a cute kid," you mused to yourself. "Nice to meet you too Henry. I'm glad I met you. Perhaps you could show me around sometime." 

"I can do that right now!" he smiled and grabbed your hand. "Just follow me!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not be so trusting around strangers?" you asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, but this is Storybrooke. There isn't anything my moms don't know about." 

"Moms huh?"

"Yeah! You should totally meet them! One of them is kinda of grouchy while the other kicks butt for a living." 

"What is she some kind of superhero?" you snorted.

"Basically!" he said while grinning. 

"Sounds like you have pretty awesome parents," you chuckled. "Cherish them while you still can, you'll miss them when they're gone."

"Are your parents gone?" 

"They've been gone a long time." 

"Well it sounds like you could use a friend," he said and then squeezed your hand. "Allow me to be that for you."

"You always this trusting?" 

"Only to those who need it," he said while smiling up at you. Dang he really is a cute kid.

"You know I need a chance to relax. Is there any place here that serves chocolate milkshakes?" 

"You've come to the right person. Just follow me!"


	6. Chapter 5

"What? __ is back in town?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"Yes Snow, she/he is. Or did you not understand that the first time I said it?" Regina snapped.

"Easy there Regina, there's no reason to bite my mom's head off," Emma interjected.

"Well there is no reason for her to ask such a stupid question," Regina retorted with a snort.

 "Okay, if you're going to be like that then you can just-" 

"What did __ want Regina?" Snow interrupted in order to keep the two women in front of her from tearing each other apart.

"Apparently to make my life a living hell," she sighed.

"What did you do that would make him/her, that pissed off?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You know, this really isn't your business Miss Swan," Regina huffed.

"Regina she's just trying to help. It can't hurt to tell her what you did," Snow interjected calmly. 

"I will tell you in due time. Right now I need to get to Robin before __ does." 

That was the end of the discussion because before Snow or Emma could ask another question, Regina poofed herself away in a swirl of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared away, Emma turned to her mom and just gave her a look that said, well?

"I-It's not my place to tell you..." Snow sighed.

"Oh come on! Regina is out there battling for her life again, and you can't tell me? Just what is so scary about this __ person?" Emma asked in exasperation.

"It's Regina's place to tell you, not mine. Those two... used to be close. It's more personal with them than it is with everyone else. More so than myself, infact." 

"Just what happened between those two?" 

"That's up to Regina to decide if you should know. Right now we need to go because she said __ was going after Robin. And I think I know why."

 

~Meanwhile at Granny's~

"This is quite a cute little diner," you mused as Henry led you over to a booth.

"It's the best place to get food. Granny makes the best milkshakes and grilled cheese sandwiches ever!" Henry stated excitedly. 

"Well I can see where you eat pretty often," you chuckled and leaned back in your seat.

"My grandpa takes me here on his days off. He always gets me a milkshake. But my mom doesn't know that so shhh!" he held a finger up to his lips. 

"I give my solemn vow to not rat you out to your mothers," you said seriously and held your right hand up.

"Here's your two milkshakes guys," Ruby smiled as she placed two of them down in front of you.

"Thanks Ruby!" Henry said while smiling and immediately dug into his milkshake.

"Of course," she responded and walked away.

"So, what friend are you here to see?" Henry asked as soon as Ruby was gone. 

"Straight to the point I see," you responded while chuckling. "Can I at least get started on my milkshake before I tell you my life story?" 

"Hehe go ahead," Henry responded sheepishly and finished off his milkshake. 

The next few hours were spent by you and Henry getting to know each other and sharing each other your stories. You never bothered to mention that the person you were looking for happened to be his mom, but that's because you had no idea Regina had a son. He never did say who his two mothers were anyways. The more you two talked the more you realized he's not that much different from you. You both were scorned by someone you loved dearly, and felt totally alone for the longest time. It was nice to know you had a kindred spirit in this sunshine boy. 

 

"Wait, so what have you been doing all this time?" Henry asked and leaned closer across the table.

"I've been travelling the world looking for my friend this whole time. I had no idea where she might have relocated to so I scoured the end of the earth to find her, literally." 

"Whats the world like?" Henry asked in amazement and wonder.

"Certain places are gorgeous. It's a surreal experience to see some of the places I've been. Other parts though, stay away from them. They're too dangerous to be in. Especially for someone as pure and innocent as you," you chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. 

"Man not the hair!" Henry groaned and started fixing his dew.

"Hey Henry,  who's your new friend?" a voice asked right beside you. 

"Hey grandpa!" Henry chirped and hugged him tightly.

"So you're the super cool grandpa that buys the milkshakes in secret," you chuckled and leaned back to watch the cute display.

"Henry that was supposed to be our secret," David whispered in his ear.

"Your secret is safe with me grandpa," you swore and held up your right hand before extending it. "(Fake name), it's nice to meet you."

"David," he smiled and shook your hand. "Welcome to Storybrooke." 

 

~Back at Robin's Campsite~

"Robin are you here?!" Regina asked frantically as she made her way inside.

"Love? Is everything alright?" Robin asked in concern as he came back from chopping wood.

"Oh thank the gods you're safe!" Regina sighed and finally began to breathe normally.

"Regina is everything alright? Why were you so concerned about me just now?" Robin asked and sat the wood pile down before wrapping her in a hug. 

"I-I thought someone was going to take you from me," Regina whispered and held onto him tightly.

"Who?" 

"Someone from my past... my ex girlfriend/boyfriend to be precise," she sighed and pulled away from him.

"Your ex is here?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. I don't know how they found me but they did. And because of what I did to them when I was the evil queen, they're back to make my life a living hell. __ made a threat on your life when they found out I had fallen in love with you." 

"Well nobody has been here. As you can see I'm still alive," he responded calmly. He even patted himself to see he's still okay.

"Yes I see that now. Which makes me wonder, where is __ at currently?" 

"What does __ look like?" 

"(Height), wears a black leather jacket and tight black pants. Has (h/l ) (h/c) hair that falls in their face a bit when they pull off their biker helemt. Has the most enchanting (e/c) eyes with lips as soft as-" 

"I get the picture," Robin muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I guess there's some things I haven't forgotten of when we were together..." Regina muttered and looked down.

 

"Regina it's okay. I understand that you liked people before me," Robin smiled and rubbed her shoulders gently. "But in the end you chose me and that's all that matters." 

"How do you love me as much as you do? Even after all the things I've done?" Regina asked and held his hand to her cheek.

"I love you because under all the self-loathing and hatred, is a heart of gold. You're a good person Regina and I'll keep doing everything I can to convince you of it," Robin smiled and kissed her temple softly. 

"You're amazing," she whispered and hugged him again.

"I know," he chuckled and held her to him. "Now lets go find your mysterious person so I can be properly introduced." 

"Robin, Regina come quick!" 

"John, what's the matter?" Robin asked as he turned to face his best friend. 

"One of the guys saw Henry with a person we've never seen before!" 

"Henry? Who has Henry?!" Regina asked and grabbed John by the front of his shirt.

"I was told that he was seen sitting in Granny's with a person wearing a black leather jacket, had (h/l), (h/c), and was about (height) tall." 

"__...."

"Regina don't p-and she's gone."

"Robin?" 

"John go let Emma know what's going on. Everyone needs to get to Granny's immediately. Henry's life could be in danger..."


	7. Chapter 6

~Back at Granny's~

 

"Wait, you've really been to Budapest?" David asked in amazement.

"And the Taj Mahal," you responded with a dazzling grin.

"No way," David scoffed, "nobody around here has been to the Taj."

"Well now you've met someone who has," you stated proudly and held your hands out in a smug gesture.

"That's pretty impressive." 

"Hey Grandpa can we go to the Taj Mahal too?" Henry asked as he turned to his grandpa.

"Maybe when you're older and I've won the lottery," David chuckled.

"Hey, you have as much chance as anybody," you pointed out.

"Point taken," he conceded and took another drink of his soda.

"We should go explore the world together!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. 

"I'm down. You should really see Budapest. That place is magical," you explained while taking a sip of your chocolate milkshake.

"Can I go grandpa? Please!" Henry begged whIle holding on to Davids arm.

"Make sure it's alright with your moms and (fake name) first."

"Well he's more than welcome to travel with me anytime," you laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sounds like a plan to m-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Regina shouted as she barged into the diner and threw a fireball at you. Wow she does know everything that goes on in this town.

 

Very quickly with a bit of luck and catlike reflexes, you dived out of the way and rolled onto the floor as you watched it crash into the wall behind you. Before you could get back onto your toes, Regina had bound your hands and feet together with an enchanted rope and was standing in front of you instantly with another fireball hovering next to your face.

"Well so much for my chocolate milkshake," you muttered and puffed your cheeks out in a pouty manner.

"If you EVER come near my son again, I will end your life with no hesitation. If you think my curse was bad you have seen nothing yet! Don't ever drag my son into this!" She growled and began to burn the hair off your neck.

"Mom what are you doing?!" Henry shouted and ran over to her. "Mom cut it out!" he pleaded and pulled her hands away.

"Henry get behind me NOW!" she ordered.

"Oh, so this adorable little sunshine boy is yours Regina?" you asked with renewed interest and watched him carefully. "How on earth did you get blessed with such a sweet and gentle child?" 

"Do not speak to my son ever!" she shouted and pulled your face towards hers. 

"Regina what the hell is going on?" David asked as he pulled her away from you.

"Oh? You mean Regina told Snow about me and not you? Oh this is rich!" you cackled and looked over at Regina again. "You just love to keep secrets don't you darling?" 

"Mom why are you doing this? What is going on?" Henry asked with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "(Fake name) is my friend please stop!"

"She's lying to you Henry she's been lying to everyone here! She was going to hurt you and still will if I don't get rid of her now."

"Oh please," you laughed with condescension dripping in your tone, "if you're going to kill me Regina you're going to have to try much harder than that!" 

 

Before she could do anything you brought your head up against hers in one of the hardest headbutts you've ever done. Instantly Regina made her fireball go away as she held her head in pain and dizziness while you jumped onto your feet. With Regina's attention no longer on keeping the ropes enchanted, you were able to snap them in half with ease. Running out your wrists a bit you turned your attention to David who was holding Henry protecticely. 

"Well isn't this precious. I don't want to hurt you David so hand over the boy," you demanded.

"Over my dead body," he declared and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. 

"You always carry a sword around?" you asked with a raised brow. "Then again I suppose it does make you more, 'charming'," you mocked and sent a plate at him. With quick reflexes he cut the plate in half with his sword but what he failed to realize was that you had vanished and reappeared behind him with a dagger in your hand. As he was about to turn around and face you, you brought the dagger through his chest and watched him stagger forward releasing his grip on Henry.

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted and ran to him.

"I really didn't want to hurt you David. You're a fun guy and have a good heart. It's too bad that it's also your weakness," you scoffed and walked over to Henry.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" Henry cried and held onto his grandpa tighter.

"We are friends Henry," you told him as you knelt down in front of him. "That's why I'm not going to kill you because you're my friend. But your mom did something bad to me, and so she needs to be... punished!" you told him in a singsong tone and booped his nose.

"B-But this isn't right! You don't have to be like this," he pleaded.

"No I do have to be like this because this is the way she made me!" you growled and picked him up by his shirt and threw him over your shoulder. 

"H-Hey put me down!" he shouted while struggling to get free.

"U-Unhand my son you bitch!" Regina stuttered as she began to stumble towards you.

"Oh but where's the fun in that? Be grateful I'm not going after your merry man in tights anymore Regina. Instead I'll just take your little boy to go!" you laughed and walked away from her while still carrying Henry on your shoulder.

"Henry! Put my son down!" she shouted and threw another fireball at you. Except this time you were ready and caught it in your hand before sending it back into her chest.

"Mom!" 

"Do not underestimate me Regina I did warn you. I told you that if I could not be part of your heaven, then I was going to bring you hell and I meant it. But don't worry something like this should be easy for someone as all powerful as you. If you love your son as much as you say you do, then it shouldn't be hard for you to find him," you told her and turned around to face her with bright glowing vermilion eyes. "You have 30 days to track me down, find me and the boy is yours. But if you fail to retrieve him in that time," you smirked and cut his wrist a bit and licked the blood away, "I'll turn him into what you made me," you declared and waved your hand causing the two of you to vanish into thin air.

"N-No... Henry..." Regina whimpered before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 7

"Let me go __!" Henry shouted while struggling to get out of your killer death grip.

"Sorry boo boo no can do. If I let you go now then you'll miss your trip," you chirped and climbed on your bike with him on your lap. To make sure he didn't go anywhere you placed both of his hands on your bike handles and trapped them there with magic. Once you deemed him steady enough to not fall off or squirm free, you turned on the ignition and tore out of Granny's parking lot and sped down the highway towards the end of the barrier.

"Trip? What are you talking about? If we try to leave Storybrooke bad things happen!" Henry shouted and tried to take his hands off of the handlebars with no such luck.

"Bad things happen if you're from the Enchanted Forest. You are not from that world so you can come and go as you please Henry. The only reason you came back is because you're 11 and don't have a choice. But if you actually tried to you could stay away permanently if you wanted to."

"Then what about you? If you knew my mom before just now then that means you're from the forest too and shouldn't be able to leave either," he countered. 

"Perceptive boy. Normally you'd be right except I'm the exception. Observe Henry," you murmured and opened your hand which caused a black glowing orb to float above your palm. With a flick of the wrist you sent the orb careening in front of you and watched the invisible barrier open up long enough for you to speed through before it sealed up again. "There ya see? Nothing to worry about there is no power on earth that can keep me caged in for very long."

"You still haven't told me why you're doing this __. What do you want with me? I thought we were becoming friends!"

"We are friends Henry. That's why you're going on this trip with me. I'm taking you to see the world. Just like you wanted."

"I don't want to see the world I want to go back and make sure my moms and grandparents are okay! Friends don't kidnap each other," Henry protested.

"Yeah well wives aren't supposed to curse you and turn you into a monster," you hissed angrily. That got him to go quiet instantly. After a few moments of awkward silence passed, he finally found the courage to speak up again.

"What do you mean __?" he asked sheepishly. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair in frustration and guilt for snapping at him. You weren't planning on telling him about your history with Regina but you don't have a choice now. Oh how to explain this delicately.

 

"Regina was my wife a long time ago. And then she saw something that never happened and took it out on me. Ever since that day I stopped aging and can only survive by stealing the life from other people," you admitted.

"She cursed you and turned you into a monster? What kind of monster? Why didn't she just kill you?" Henry asked and tilted his head back to look up at you.

"In your terms I would be considered a vampire. And she didn't kill me because she wanted to make me suffer and to show me that I'm nothing without her. Back then I dreamed of becoming a knight I wanted to go and save people who needed help. I wanted to be a hero not some servant to the queen. When Regina first became queen she hadn't done all of those evil things. So knights weren't feared they were greatly respected. And she supported that dream she did everything she could to make it happen," you told him with a bit of longing in your voice. "But while she believed in me she couldn't let people know she was in a relationship with a knight. So we got married in secret and only Snow White knew. Because at that time she hadn't waged war on Snow yet she was plotting it still."

"Then how did you go from a married knight to.... cursed kidnapper?"

"Regina began to grow doubts about my faithfulness. Someone was filling her heart and mind with lies and one day she just... ended it. No warning no nothing she just called me into her room and told me she didn't want to be married anymore. It broke my heart because I was the happiest when I was with her. Anything she wanted I would have given it to her! So to have your heart ripped out and stomped on like that? That hurts so damn much," you growled through gritted teeth and began blinking back the tears that were beginning to form.

"I-I don't know what to say... that's awful I'm sorry __. Nobody told me this it wasn't even in the story book," Henry mumbled and looked down.

"Its okay sunshine. It's not in the story book because I'm not part of the original story. I didn't have a place in this world because I was unimportant. That's why when Regina started to show an interest in me and wanted to be with me, I was overjoyed. For once I was wanted and I wasn't alone. Which is why it hurt when she ended things. They say the best way to get over a person is to be under a person so that's what I did."

"Oh TMI," Henry gagged which made you laugh a bit.

 

"Its okay you'll know what I mean when you're older. Apparently Regina is capable of feeling remorse because when she came into my room she saw me with the other person and that's when everything went wrong. Accusing me of never loving her and all these other wild things. So she cursed me. She turned me into a monster so that I would suffer as she did and for me to realize I'd never be able to be a hero ever again. I can't be a hero if I have to kill people in order to survive. Cursed to live forever taking from people and never being able to see the light of day. Death would have been too merciful for me."

"And that's why you took me. She took something important to you so you did the same. It all makes sense now!"   
"That's right Henry. So now you know I'm not going to hurt you Henry you've been nothing but kind to me. Your mom though she brought this on herself. But it's not the only reason I took you," you told him and sped your bike up."

"What's the other reason?" he asked. 

"You're being hunted by a dangerous demon and it's my job to keep you safe. Mother Superior assigned me to be your bodyguard,' you warned.

"Bodyguard? Hunting me? What does that even mean?"

"Just know that you'll be with me traveling the world until I get the go ahead to bring you back home. You're safest with me until Regina can prove to me that she's strong enough to protect you."

"Which is why you said come find me."

"If Regina can find you anywhere in the world then you best better believe he can too."

"Okay let me get this straight. Because of the history between you and my mom, you're doing this as revenge. But your main goal is to protect me and to do that we're going to travel around the world which makes her panic since she has no idea where to begin looking for me?

"See I knew you'd figure it out sunshine. You're becoming a smarter cookie the longer I'm with you."

"Okay cool! So where are we going first?" Henry asked and smiled up at you.

"The Taj Mahal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm brand new here and I figured I'd test the waters to see if people would enjoy my stories on here so here we go! I only posted the first chapter because I wanted to know if anyone would want to continue reading this story so if you like this little preview then let me know and I'll continue writing for it!


End file.
